


I Want Eternity With You

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: A deep misunderstanding might lead to light at the end of a very long dark tunnel for Luke and Alex
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	I Want Eternity With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m back. School is over. So I’m back to writing.

Luke did not know why he thought being a ghost would make things easier and he couldn't get back together with Alex.

The only reason they broke up back in 95 was because they thought it would appeal to fans more if Luke appeared to be single. Besides what parent is going to let their children listen to a gay boy band. 

The 90s were not as progressive as 2020. This was evidenced by how Alex's parents dealt with what was going on with him. He never really told anyone else after that moment.

Luke on the other hand didn't know how to label himself because he liked people for people not their parts. That was until he arrived here and Julie gave them a crash course in what has been going on the past 25 years.

Reggie watched intently as Luke paced the room. "What are you doing?" 

Luke stopped but only for a second to look at his best friend. "Do you know where Alex is?"

"He's with Willie or something." Reggie shrugged, not knowing what the big deal was. "Why are you freaking out anyway?"

"We need to rehearse." Luke exclaimed in a failed excuse. 

"He does not need to be here every time we rehearse." Reggie reminded Luke. "Besides Julie is having a day with Flynn."

"You're right." He sighed, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I think I do." Reggie smirked. "You're still in love with Alex." 

Luke bit his lip. Reggie had hit the nail on the head but he did not want him to admit it. "Even if I was it wouldn't matter. He's with Willie or whatever his name is."

"Okay. There is so much wrong with that statement." Reggie laughed, moving to sit next to the brunette.

"Not helping man." Luke groaned. He didn't need that right now especially when he couldn't sort out his own thoughts and feelings.

"First off we don't know what his sexuality is so you should not assume they are together in that way." Reggie pointed out.

"Alex admitted to having a crush on him at the club." Luke confessed. "I couldn't exactly be the dick ex boyfriend and get jealous. I had to be supportive."

“Luke, did you ever stop to think it could be possible he is only with Willie because he thinks you have moved on with Julie.” Reggie was always surprised with himself whenever he had to step up and be the voice of reason for the group.

“Move on with Julie?” Luke was very confused. “She is my best friend. That’s it. Same as you.”

“Yes but you never look at me like you want to stop the performance just to make out.” Reggie raised an eyebrow. “Plus she could do things for you Alex can’t. Like talk to your parents.”

“He can’t exactly talk to them, remember? He is dead too.” Luke felt the need to remind his friend.

“Yes but he would if he could.” Reggie sighed. “He thinks you don’t need him anymore.”

“That could not be further from the truth.” Luke counterargued.

“Well, I’m just telling you what I heard.” Reggie shrugged.

“I’m going to go find him.” Luke said before starting to walk out of the room.

“You don’t need to.” A voice said from behind him.

Luke swiftly turned around. “Alex? How much of that did you hear?”

“All of it.” Alex shrugged sheepishly because he did not know what to do. 

“Alex you have to know you’re the love of my life, the best thing to ever happen to me. I know you might think that it’s Julie instead of you and I probably lost my chance because you’re most likely dating that Willie guy but I had to try.” Luke rambled. 

Alex started walking towards Luke. “I’m not dating Willie.”

“You’re not?” Luke stuttered, completely shocked.

Alex shook his head. “Every time we hang out he talks about what happened in the world that we missed, helps me with my anxiety or listens to me bitch about the guy I’m in love with.”

“You’re in love with me?” Luke whispered. 

“Yes you idiot.” Alex replied with a laugh. “I always have. It never went away after we broke up.”

Luke could not wait anymore so he closed the gap between them and kissed him with all the pent up passion of the last twenty five years.

Alex happily kissed back because he honestly thought this would never happen again.

When Luke pulled away they rested their foreheads together. “You’re stuck with me.”

“I think I can live with that.” Alex whispered. “You know we can get married in this time if we weren’t ghosts.”

“That’s good to know.” Luke laughed. “But if I get to spend eternity with you I don’t care if we ever get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> nickimonkey-fanfiction on tumblr for prompts


End file.
